icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Habscheid
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Swift Current, SK, CAN | draft = 113th overall | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1996 }} Marc Joseph Habscheid (born March 1, 1963 in Swift Current, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a former National Hockey League forward and current head coach and general manager of the Victoria Royals (formerly theChilliwack Bruins) of the Western Hockey League. He was drafted in the 6th round, 113th Overall in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft by the Edmonton Oilers. He played 345 games in the NHL over parts of 10 seasons, amassing 72 goals and 163 points. Career Habscheid played 3 seasons with the Western Hockey League's Saskatoon Blades before turning pro. This included the 1981–82 campaign where Habscheid had 151 points, second only to Bruce Eakin in team scoring. He also played in the 1982 World Junior Hockey Championship, leading Canada to its first ever gold medal at the tournament. That season he played 7 games with the Oilers, scoring 4 points. He played 4 more seasons with the Oilers, before he was suspended by the team for refusing to report to the AHL's Nova Scotia Oilers and subsequently dealt to Minnesota in December, 1985. Habscheid played 7 more NHL seasons with Minnesota, Detroit, and Calgary. He also represented Canada internationally twice, at the 1988 Olympics and the 1992 World Championships. Habscheid went on to play 5 more seasons of hockey (2 in Switzerland, 2 with the IHL's Las Vegas Thunder, and one final season in 1995–96 with the DEL's Augsburg Panthers.) He retired officially in 1996. Coaching career Habscheid got his start in coaching in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League with the Melfort Mustangs. He then moved on to coach the Kamloops Blazers of the WHL. On November 29, 1999, he was named head coach of the Kelowna Rockets. Habscheid achieved great success with the Rockets. He won a Hershey Cup in 2002 and a Memorial Cup in 2004. He was also named the CHL Coach of the Year in 2003. Habscheid was also head coach of the 2003 Canadian World Junior team, becoming the first player to represent Canada at the tournament as both a player and coach. He was subsequently named head coach for all international tournaments on July 29, 2005. He won a gold medal at the World Championships in 2004 and silver in 2005. As well, Habscheid served as an assistant coach for Canada at the 2006 Olympics. Habscheid also spent one season as an associate coach with the Boston Bruins. On June 3, 2009, Habschied was named as head coach and general manager of the Chilliwack Bruins, a major junior team in the Western Hockey League. External links * * Category:Born in 1963 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:1988 Olympian Category:1992 Olympian Category:Kamloops Junior Oilers alumni Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Saskatoon Blades alumni Category:SC Bern players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Wichita Wind players Category:Augsburger Panthers players Category:Moncton Alpines players Category:Retired in 1996